Insecticon Liaison
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Miko's life was crazy enough, with the stupid things she's done. That's not even including the things she's gotten into once becoming a so called adult and being found by giant alien bugs. Life's really different when Insecticons see you as a worker, as apart of the Colony-family Its insane, the shenanigans are real but hey, the food is good!
1. Chapter 1

Queen's Notes: So, here's a thing I've been sitting on for a while. Its mostly movie-ish but I'm mashing other things in too…because that's what I like to do!

 **Insecticon Liaison**

The woman stood out coming into, let alone being around the N.E.S.T. base, or any bases linked to the military branches that worked with their Cybertronian allies. The ones majorly hidden near a city or isolated in the middle of nowhere like this base, so the mecha could stand up and walk around freely. The woman popped a chocolate doughnut hole in her mouth with her bare hand, chewing as she looked around at the secure parking lot, noting that the normal cars were all there at this time, plus a few more than normal. That, more than the mandatory search of her packages was what had the woman sighing, it meant there were visiting officials that likely had no idea what really went on in the day to day activities (and shenanigans) that happened on base. Things not put on the digital reports, or the old fashion way of paper work.

She really hoped they wouldn't put too much of a fuss about her looks again. New people always did, and in turn were almost intently dismissive of her, underestimating the 'punk-goth-kid' despite her successful track record working with the beast former mechs. Even long before the N.E.S.T. agency _recruited_ her for being the liaison to her boys, though hearing some hire ups calling her a handler always made her throw something at them for insulting her friends.

"Almost done Miko," The dark haired soldier said beside and once the woman offered the already cleared box with her sleeved arm, he took one of the doughnuts. "And don't worry about them, even if they try and kick you out, the bugs will be activating in a half an hour."

"And the real bosses will be yelling at me to get back and why I wasn't on station." Miko rolled her eyes, and then smirked. "At least it will be logged why I have to leave if they kick me out again."

The guard chuckled, he like several others now knew it took all of half a day normally of stalling the woman from coming onto a base before she was rushed in. One time, and it was only _once_ , did it take a day before Miko was called to come back to work without being 'properly attired.'

She grinned at the thought, waving at the guards that weren't close as she was cleared at last. However the woman willingly surrendered one of the large boxes of mixed doughnuts to them before going. Miko didn't mind that, it was a consent thing now and she didn't have to pay for the order of food she had to get out of pocket anymore.

"Ooooh, is Brainstorm aloud out of the ship today?" She asked as the boxes were loaded onto a pallet and a hand jack pulled over, looking at a car chasing a human around, "Nice, wait... he's not bothering my boys is he?" They shouldn't really be 'awake' outside their nesting area yet but if there was enough chaos it might draw the inquisitive mechs out. To watch or add to the chaos.

"No, he's just been giving the visiting VIPs half-trama levels." The large man beside her shrugged, "It's been pretty funny listening for the distant yells."

"I hope he doesn't drive them to a bonkers point." Miko sighed, walking over to grasp the handle of the jack, "Thanks Harold," she added as the man had already pumped the hand jack up so she just had to pull it, "See you guys later!" The woman called, knowing she would be out shopping for more snacks in the afternoon, with time to spare for evening bonding and grooming session with the mechs. It was about that time of the week for the Insecticons to want to take over the 'pool' that was a part of their old nest. That at least was nice even if she had to spend the night, it was off base and she got the chance of flying.

That would be nice, even if she had to ride or drive there herself. The woman pulled her pallet, smiling as she saw Brainstorm standing on his own, wings twitching and arms crossed, in a clear miff over being ignored or more likely being rejected.

"Hey big guy!" Miko called, getting the attention of the mech, and once yellow optics were on her she waved, pick and blue hair shivering in her ponytail, "Hey hansom, how's our resident genius doing?"

"Horrible!" Brainstorm tossed his arms up before walking over to the smaller human, hands on hips he leaned over to watch Miko pull her pallet, "No one wants to let me test some new weapons, it won't take long..."

"Human size or your size?" Miko asked, flipping her sunglasses up and on now that she was out of the shade of the check point, and Brainstorm's shadow was at the wrong angle. "You know the higher ups don't like anything this close to cities. Or towns, or wild life." she let go of the jack to let it roll a few feet as she diverted to pat Brainstorm's nearer pede as he vented in the equivalent of a deep sigh.

Even knowing what was coming, Miko didn't mind as she lifted her arms in time not to have her arms pinned as the Autobot jet stooped and scooped her up. She knew the mech was very hands on with everything, and being sparkling sized... "Shouldn't you get me a drink first?" Miko asked quirking an eyebrow up as she rested her elbows on the metallic hand around her, one leg kicking in a slow arch, while somewhere to the side there was a yell of protest.

Miko didn't even look, after so many years with the Insecticons, she wasn't bothered by being picked up.

"Honestly," Brainstorm flicked his wings, holding them high in his annoyance as he barely glanced to the side where the humans who had rejected him were now looking back, "As if I would hurt you."

"Nah, you're too amazing to do that." Miko agreed, looking down to check on the jack, making sure it stopped moving. That stuff was bribery for her mechs. "Did you finish the thing?" She grinned up at the mech, seeing the first signs of a preening flier as she waved her right arm that was covered with a purple sleeve.

"Yes!" The Autobot fanned his wings out, some of the armor plats on long his shoulders and sides flaring for a moment- there wasn't a whole lot of difference between the mechs in some points of how they expressed themselves in body language. Miko knew she was one of the few who could pick up on the energy fields when close- Bombshell had confirmed that, but even if she was still learning to this day how Cybertronian body language worked, Miko couldn't understand how some people missed so much.

Brainstorm flared his wings when he was exited and Kickback shivered his into a study humming of sound. Ironhide only started growling after being annoyed and clicking came from his arms, Miko even realized Optimus got his poker face on (sometimes the mask) when dealing with the annoying so called humans 'in charge.' The more calm and stoic the Prime was, the farther Miko tried to be away from that situation.

Miko shook her head, focusing on being moved to Brainstorm's other hand, being set on the open left palm. The young woman, got her balance quickly, faster than many others and was proud of herself for not having to drop down. She walked towards the mech's wrist even as he moved to pull something out of a compartment in the same arm she was standing on. "You didn't add too much right?"

"Just a few things, but Ratchet wouldn't let me add any more." The mech huffed and shook his head before offering a case like object to the woman, "Don't open it where the annoyances will bother you- or! You can come back to the hip with me and I can install it?" The mechs optics glittered as his scans buzzed against the human.

Miko could feel the scan most in her shoulder, right arm, and that one spot on her neck, near the base of her skull, "Sorry hansom, but I have my colony I have to take care of." She sighed and then rolled her eyes, "You know how the bugs are, I'm apart of the colony now, and that is important, and why I have, well." She looked at the case and then her right arm. "But I'll be sure to check in with you and Ratchet after getting this installed."

Bombshell nearly, well he _did_ take it as an insult if someone else worked on Miko after what he had done to save her.

"Be sure to, and I'm sure Ratchet will want to fuss, fuss over you." Brainstorm shook his head as she crouched to lower his hand down, his optics crinkling a little as the mech smiled behind his faceplate as the human walked down over his palm then fingers before hoping down to the pavement.

"If he can find me! But I'll get it put on today, thanks again Handsome!" Miko wiggled her fingers up at the mech, who wiggled his back before she started pulling the hand jack. Setting the new case on the palate of the normal morning goodies, where Miko could drop everything and grab it if needed. Before she left, Miko grabbed a fritter to eat on her walk to the hanger near the back of the base. The woman smiled around the fritter in her mouth when she had to use both hands to stir, the random assortments of charms jingling on her person as she made the hike.

Really, those so called higher up people try to hide the Wreckers, hide her bugs, try to hide any Autobot that showed personality.

Miko shook her head and sighed as she spotted the big long warehouse where the Inisecticons made into a new nest.

The woman smirked as she finished her fritter, wondering if anyone other than the Autobot mechs realized how big the colony really was. That most was in the true hidden nest.


	2. Waking Up

Insecticon Liaison

Waking up

It was the soft creaking of pistons and gears that alerted Miko of someone waking up out of their nap. Miko grinned and started opening one of sections of the donut boxes. The woman had learned long ago several tricks to keep her colony-mates happy, on was spreading out the food so just one Insecticon couldn't eat everything all at once. And to get her fair share first, or else pull all the stops to gilt trip the others.

Miko blinked at that, she paused mid motion as her thought process sank in. She reached up with her uncovered arm, fingers brushing the cerybro shell like implant on the back of her neck before rubbing around it.

"Is something wrong with it?" A deep, currently tired-rough voice asked from behind and lower down before there was a whining sound and then clicking as the owner of the voice yawned.

If any of the bugs present was an early riser it was Bombshell. Maybe Quickstrike too.

"No," Miko shook her head, sending a reassuring warmth back through the 'mental line' that linked her to the... _other_ presence, that of the Insecticon. "Just realizing how routine things are now when dealing with you bugs." Miko explained turning around to watch as the beetle was attempting to wriggle himself free of the nest. He had inadvertently been supporting several others piled in and around him, Bombshell must have been one of the first that had settled down into recharge the night before.

At least he was doing a commendable effort not to wake some of the others, Primus knows Bombshell didn't want to deal with his decidedly less morning-friendly colony members at this unholy hour of noon. Soon enough the others would be up, preening one another and getting set for the day. "You're messing with the shell." Bombshell said stretching once free, shaking out each leg before transforming after he came out of the hole to the small combs.

Miko walked over, some charms jingling softly, scanning around the mostly empty warehouse, there were still some set up desks but for the most part things had been moved underground. It gave more room for play and shenanigan planning the woman knew. She stopped at nearly the off-center of the open space, peering down into the blackness just a foot away. "Are they going to wake up soon?" She asked the mech as he walked around the opening to beside her.

This was the biggest of the present Insecticons, Bombshell was almost twenty feet tall in his robot form, when he wasn't hunching over. Maybe the bulkiest of the bugs present but he was still far more streamlined compared to a Guard or Warrior class builds if Insecticon. The mech had a visor like band that protected his optics, and a crest resting over his helm from his beast mode. Most of his beast mode kibbe was tucked in a little closer, making him look a little more like the Autobots for now, the weevil mech was also primarily black in coloration, with grey highlights.

"Soon enough." Bombshell reached out, scooping the human up despite a protesting smack to his chest and face. He grinned behind his face guard, walking over to the sweet smelling goodies set out, carrying Miko with him, away from the entrance to the new place he and his companies were making over the last week. It was a good thing the Autobots knew of Insecticons habits to dig.

"Are we going back to the colony proper soon?" Miko asked, her arms folded over the one supporting her, reflecting on how being tooted around wasn't so strange any more. Nor was it strange when Bombshell settled down by the table and started a good cuddle session with her as he started eating the donuts.

"We might be," The mech rumbled happily, finishing off the sweet treats before turning his full attention on the human in his lap. "I'd like to get a good look at this." Bombshell ran the back of a claw on the implant, before poking the woman, "Let me see them."

"You're supposed to take me on a date first." Miko couldn't help the snark as she pulled her over shirt off, with the sleeves half cut 'weird.' The left arm only going to her elbow, and the purple fabric going down to her right wrist normally, snug to the skin and thin so she wouldn't over hear, but it hid what she didn't want to broadcast to the general public or 'higher ups' that didn't know about her condition. Miko glanced up before offering her right arm for Bombshell's inspection, "Brainstom finished the modification kit! He said he added a thing or two, but sounds like ratchet was there too."

"Good," Bombshell nodded as he focused on the network of thin, silver glittering lines on the woman's arm, wrapping and weaving together from her wrist up to her shoulder and around to her back and spine. At first glance it almost looked like an intricate tattoo, a woven netting of lines that became thicker at her elbow joint and both shoulders, going down the spine with a few lines up to the implant. Though nothing on earth did what this 'pattern' did, but something small caught the red optics under the visor.

"It's starting to flake..." the Insecticon frowned, the cuddle slowed so he could gently nudge the woman to move and turn so he could peer down at the woman's back, noting that the thin lines were coming up on the edges on several places. "This next batch should last longer." Bombshell huffed.

"This lasted a whole six months," Miko pointed out, pushing some strands of hair out of her face before lifting it all up so the mech could get a look at the shell-implant at the base of her skull, "I only had to start being careful this last week that I wasn't pulling the pattern up. Thing Ratchet will want to look at it soon?" she asked, letting the mech poke gently until she had enough and pushed him off, shoving at the grill like face mask with a little more strength then she could in her youth.

That had Bombshell blinking as he seemed to realize this fact too. "You're getting stronger Miko! The nanites must be working well with the shell!" He wrapped the woman in both arms, nuzzling down against her.

Miko laughed, grinning as she flailed her arms in execrated protest before grasping at the large head bent down, "Maybe I'm just becoming more bad-ass?" she demanded, but was soon hugging Bombshell's head back, accepting the level of cuddling that normally only came from Kickback or Quickstrike, sometimes Shrapnel when the drone felt he was neglecting his 'workers.'

The two didn't notice a human sized door open in the background, Miko settling down to loop her arms around Bombshell's neck, taking full advantage of his cuddly mood. The feeling of Insecticons claws running down along her back didn't bother her, feeling a bigger Autobot giving her back a pet didn't bother her anymore. Though it had been strange at first as she only knew her bugs for so long.

"You're purring." Miko laughed, grinning as she felt the rumble-clicking under her, and another buzzing sensation of a scan.

"I might be," Bombshell agreed, tilting his head to look down at the woman's back, feeling over the connection to the shell. It wasn't nearly as strong as it once was, but even he had seen the benefit of letting the human have a new level of free-rain. The mech sniffed, perking up as he caught the scent of the outside, looking around to see another human coming across the warehouse, advoiding the black hole in the ground where another of his colony-mates was stirring awake.

"Hey Bombshell," The dark colored man called over, waving as he eyed the opening, noticing that several things were missing, though there was still a lot of the entertainment centers and computers left above ground, "Still moving down?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tunneled over to hide under the Wreckers." Miko called, tensing at first. She relaxed as she recognized the voice first then turned to be sure, Bombshell's hand blocking her back mostly from sight at first until Miko wiggled around. She was now sitting with her bent knees braced in the mech's left hand, and leaning against that arm as well as back against his chest for balance.

"We just might. They like us." Bombshell shifted to keep hold of his Worker before leaning down to peer at the man that came over. He could smell hot metal, Bombshell identifying the scents of tangy copper, sweet gold and a bit of that sharp scent of weapons that hung around the Wreckers, and their humans.

"They like you cleaning them," the man, Robbet 'Epps' said with a grin, he waved up at Miko, who waved back, "Good to see you got back on base after all." He was built like a surprisingly amount of men assigned to the base.

Meaning Epps was taller than Miko by... _a lot_ , like a foot. He was broad shouldered and had the muscle mass to probably bench her skinny self. Likely coming from throwing things at Leadfoot, and also more likely a career in the military. Tthe man had always been kind to Miko, even when the Autobots and the human government first found out about the colony. Epps had never looked down at Miko for her history with the Colony, not with pity or disgust or anything, understanding that she would be quirky because she grew up with the Insecticons.

"Someone must have remembered last time." Miko grinned wider as the consent purr like sound rumbled deeper to a sharper, aggressive tone. His grip tightened a bit, protective and possessive in a way Epps normally saw mostly in the mechs he worked with. The woman wiggled and pushed until almost free then pulled into another hug.

Epps snorted, the man crossed his arms as he watched, not offering to help just yet or he would be pulled into the embrace as well. "Bombshell man, chill out, she's here." He took a step back as a smaller hand almost grabbed him.

"Gahh! Epps help!" Miko cried, or tried to as she laughed and wiggled, "He's gonna eat meeee!"

"My worker!" Bombshell insisted as he, nuzzled against Miko's back, his hands being gentle though as he kept Miko from getting away.

"Nope!" A new, if muffled voice said before a pale white and silver hand darted in to grab and pull Miko out of the bigger Inspection's startled, now loose hold, and darting away. "Ssshe's mah'n partner." Silver oval shaped optics glittering in a way that promised playful trouble as a trill came from the pale chest.

"You're dropping doughnuts on me!" Miko protested from in the arms of the new comer, pulling a fritter off her shoulder and looking up to see the mech working his mandible sets as well as jaws to pull in the box- doughnuts, cardboard, plastic top- the whole thing was being eaten whole. "Oh my god Quickstrike! You _had_ the best manors of all!" she protested the behavior of the slender scorpion-mech.

Quickstrike was streamlined as all the Insecticons, though about the same height of Kickback at twelve or thirteen feet tall, he was a little leaner. The mech was mostly a white-silver color, standing out in most places, with faint gold-copper lines in his armor. He had four digit hands that held the woman against his chest, beast mode legs flaring out on his back along with his stinger tail that was curling down.

"Daaaanm..." Epps said, dogging the reaching arm of the bigger, black and grey Insecticon and his reaching hand. There was something so strangely familiar seeing the Insecticons eating anything that wasn't normal in a Cybertronian diet. And, yes maybe a little scary to remember that the Insecticons could and did organic matter as easily as metals. "Dude, you're getting sugar all over." He pointed out, looking around again to see two more beast mode Insecticons crawling out of the hole to the small nest.

"It's a grooming day," Miko called over, holding up the fritter after taking a bite, she glanced over as she heard another transformation to see Kickback streaching his legs out before hunting for his own sweat treats, ateni perking up at the activity up.

"Don't know how you can do that." Epps said, waving to the lean grasshopper mech, glancing back as Miko rolled her eyes.

"I'm desensitized," the woman said, not at all bother by the thin glossa or brush of mandables against her hand and wrist as Quickstrike took the offered doughnut once his mouth was clear again. "The same way you can go in and yank metal stuck between Wrecker denta. You think mandibles are freaky? I've seen those Fangs alone that Topspin, let alone the denta Roadbuster has."

The dark skinned man shrugged, knowing it was true, then gave a yelp as Bombshell finally got a hold and pulled the engineer into his lap to start cuddling instead. Epps knew that in a way he was considered 'worker' too, just not in the same way Miko was. Something about inner colony workings he was still trying to understand. "Man, you have got to ask first."

"No I don't." Bombshell said, the grin in his voice.


End file.
